


Winter Wonderland

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Our fave characters playing in the snow.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Winter Wonderland

## Winter Wonderland

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Due South c/o Alliance is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

Rated G 

Sequel #1 called Christmas Wonderland  
Sequel #2 called Too Quiet 

Winter Wonderland  
(by Catalina Dudka - Copyright 1996) 

Snow fell all around. The sky, a pearly grey, blended seamlessly with the snow-covered landscape surrounding him. The only sounds Fraser could detect were the quiet hiss of falling snow and his own misty breath. Looking up, he watched as the sky fell in feather-like flakes that caught on his lashes causing him to blink. Unconsciously, his lips parted, and when the cold, wet feathers melted on his tongue, he smiled. 

**WHUMP!**

Doubled over, Fraser coughed and wiped icy handfuls of not-so-soft snow from his face. 

"Oh, man! That was beautiful!" Ray laughed heartily as the Mountie crouched down catching his breath. "You should've seen your face. It was ..." 

**WHUMP!**

"Hey!?!" Ray exclaimed wiping snow from his own face. "What did you do _that_ for?!?" 

"Tit for tat." 

"What???" 

"Now we're even steven." 

"But I didn't do nothing!" 

"You didn't throw that snowball at me?" 

"No!!" 

"Then who did?" 

A muffled cough made both men turn. The cough turned into a giggle as their dark haired companion lost the battle to contain her mirth. 

"Inspector?!?" Fraser questioned incredulously. 

"I'm sorry Constable. I couldn't resist." She answered shrugging shoulders beneath her parka. 

"Well, I guess I can understand that." Brushing the last of the snow from his coat, Fraser turned towards Ray and jerked his head towards the Inspector. "You understand. Don't you Ray?" "What?... Oh yeah, yeah I do." Ray agreed and reached down to scoop a good-sized amount of snow. 

"Oh no you don't!" Margaret moved her head from side to side, and began to back away. 

"But you see, Inspector, we can't resist either." 

"Yeah, we can't." Ray handed Fraser a newly-made snowball. 

With a small squeak, the woman spun about and ran as fast as she could through knee high snowdrifts with the two men in hot pursuit. Barely keeping ahead of them, she sprinted round a copse of snow-laden pines. 

"Now!!" She commanded and took cover behind a snow fort. 

Rounding the trees, Ray  & Fraser's war cries turned to outrage as a veritable platoon of Vecchios stood up from behind the barricade and buried the pair under a barrage of snow missiles. 

"Yeah!!" 

"We got'em!" 

"They fell for it, man!" 

The snow-encrusted men found themselves surrounded by their attackers who continued the self congratulations and high fives while brushing off their victims. 

"Here you go Meg. We did say five bucks, didn't we?" 

"Thank you Francesca. Pleasure doing business with you." 

"I still can't believe they fell for it." Frannie shook her head with mock sadness. "Shall we go in? I believe some hot chocolate would hit the spot about now." 

"I believe you're right." Margaret agreed pocketing the money. 

Mouths opening and closing like those of hooked fish, Ray and Fraser watched as both women followed the trail, left by the smaller Vecchios, towards the house. 

The End 


End file.
